1890 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Rhymer's Club founded in London by William Butler Yeats and Ernest Rhys as a group of like-minded poets who met regularly and published anthologies in 1892 and 1894; attendees included Ernest Dowson, Lionel Johnson, Richard Le Gallienne, John Davidson, Edwin Ellis, Victor Plarr, Selwyn Image, A. S. Hillier, John Todhunter, Arthur Symons, Ernest Radford and Thomas William Rolleston; Oscar Wilde attended some meetings held in private homes Works published in English , published this year]] Canada * Seranus, Four Ballads and a Play. United Kingdom * Richard Garnett, Iphigenia in Delphi * W. S. Gilbert, Songs of a Songbird * Walter Pater, Appreciations with an Essay on Style * Christina Rossetti, Poems * Robert Louis Stevenson, Ballads * William Watson, Wordsworth's Grave, and Other Poems * W.B. Yeats, The Lake Isle of Innisfree (poem) first published, in ''The National Observer'' (London) on December 13 (first published in a book, The Countess Kathleen, and Various Legends and Lyrics, in 1892) United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, Wyndham Towers ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Madison Cawein, Lyrics and Idyls * Emily Dickinson's Poems published posthumously * John Hay, Poems * Joaquin Miller, In Classic Shades and Other Poems * James Whitcomb Riley, Rhymes of Childhood * Richard Henry Stoddard, The Lion's Cub; with Other Verse * John Greenleaf Whittier, At Sundown Other in English * Seranus, Four Ballads and a Play., Canada. * Banjo Patterson, "The Man From Snowy River", Australia Works published in other languages France * Paul Claudel, Tête d'or * François Coppée, Paroles sinceres"Francois Edouard Joachim Coppee", article in Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Paul Valéry, Album de vers anciens, published starting this year and ending in 1900 Other languages * Stefan George, Hymnen ("Hymns"), 18 poems written reflecting Symbolism; dedicated to Carl August Klein; limited, private edition; German"Stefan George", article, Encyclopedia of World Biography, 2004, retrieved February 23, 2010 * Władysław Mickiewicz, Vie d'Adam Mickiewicz ("Life of Adam Mickiewicz"), four volumes, Poznań, Poland, published beginning this year and through 1895; written by the poet's son Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 10 –Boris Pasternak, (died 1960), Russian novelist, writer and poet * February 22 – Hinatsu Kōnosuke 日夏耿之介, a pen-name of Higuchi Kunito (died 1971), Japanese poet, editor and academic known for romantic and gothic poetry patterned after English literature; fervent Roman Catholic, co-founder, with Horiguchi Daigaku and Saijo Yaso, of Shijin ("Poets") magazine * May 18 – Zora Cross (died 1964), Australian poet, novelist and journalist * May 31 – James Devaney (died 1976), Australian poet, novelist, and journalist * August 15 – Tsugi Takano 鷹野 つぎ (died 1943), novelist and poet (a woman) * August 28 – Ivor Gurney (died 1937), English composer and poet * September 10 – Franz Werfel (died 1945), Austrian-Bohemian novelist, playwright, and poet who wrote in German * November 25 – Isaac Rosenberg, (died 1918), English war poet * December 13 – Dulcie Deamer (died 1972), Australian novelist, poet, journalist and actor ;Also: ** Balakavi, pen name of Tryambak Bapuji Thomare (died 1918), Indian, Marathi-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** Ramanlal V. Desai (died 1954), Indian, Gujarati-language novelist, short-story writer and poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 ** A.P. Herbert, (died 1971), English writer, humorist and writer of light verse, most of it appearing in Punch ** Sumatiben Mehta (died 1911), Indian, Gujarati-language woman poet ** Jun Tanaka 田中純 (died 1966), Japanese, Showa period poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 2 — George Henry Boker, 66, American poet, playwright, and diplomat * J.H. Newman * August 10 — John Boyle O'Reilly, 46, Irish-born poet, novelist and newspaper editor who was transported as a convict to Australia and escaped to the United States See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Polish: Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:1890 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry